


Back Seat

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era, M/M, Sex, Touring, Van - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The van was small enough as it were. It felt even more claustrophobic when Frank and Gerard were up to no good on the back seat. No time to give them any privacy. My Chemical Romance was on a tight schedule to get from A to B, and so they just had to try and ignore what they were doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat

When Brian came storming out of the truck stop with a frown on his face, Mikey and Otter looked at each other. Weighing up the pros and cons. With a raise of an eyebrow and a head tilt to the van behind them, they both agreed that Brian was the better option right now.

 

“Guys! Come on, what's the hold up? Get in the van, we need to be on the road. If we don't get to Phili by six, the clubs gonna castrate us,” with neither Otter or Mikey reacting both with their arms crossed, Brian added, “all of us!” with a menacing undertone. Not even stopping his march from the building, he walked around to the driver seat of the van.

 

“You probably don't wanna go in there man,” Otter shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck as he turned his eyes away from the van to look back up at the sky.

 

Hand on the door, Brian deflated, breathing out a sigh and frowning at the floor, “If one of you have puked or pissed in the van again, we don't have time to clean it up so you'll just have to sit in it.” Brian's shoulders rolled out before pulling sharply on the door.

 

The sound of moans, groans, and 'oh fuck yeah', seeped from the van. Brian's frown disappeared and a small 'oh' seeped from his lips.

 

“We tried to warn you,” Mikey said, his fingers clenching in his top as he kept his stance with his arms crossed solidly over his chest. “Frank and Gerard have been doing that before we even stopped here.”

 

Brian sighed again, whispering up in to the sky, _“If there is a God up there...”_ running one hand over his face, he seemed to snap out of it when he caught a glance at his watch, “No time to waste. Just get in, and try to ignore them.” Brian made a point of this by sliding the side door open for them both before jumping in the front.

 

Mikey groaned as he slid across the front bench in the van, keeping his eyes off the back seat, and doing all in his power to ignore the throaty moans which came from that direction.

 

“Come on, get in, we have to go!” Brian practically shouted, starting the engine and driving off just as Otter slid the van door closed.

 

In the back of the van, Frank tried to keep his rhythm despite the fact that he made accidental eye-contact with Brian in the rear-view mirror, and that the radio which was now blasting full volume was at a much faster tempo.

 

 _“Fuck, Frank.”_ Gerard groaned, reaching a hand up to pull Frank's chin, forcing him to look back down at him. Gerard moaned, sneaking one hand to hook around Frank's neck, to pull him forward for a kiss, while his other hand reached between their bodies to his dick.

 

At the new angle, Frank moved one hand to press against the wall of the van above Gerard's head, and the other to the headrest of the bench to the side of them. Gerard's legs were wrapped around Frank's waist, whereas he had one pushing up off the floor of the van, and the other pressed up against the other van wall.

 

Frank continued to thrust into Gerard, the plush of the seat giving a spring up after every thrust, his bare thigh chaffing against the backrest.

 

“So fucking _beautiful,”_ Frank panted against Gerard's lips, moving his head to rest against the dip in his shoulder, panting and licking at the pale skin there. Leaning his head back, so that the top of his head hit the side of the van, Gerard left Frank an expanse of white skin to suck on, occasionally whispering, “so, _so,_ beautiful,” against the skin there.

 

Frank tensed his legs as consolation when the hand gripping the backrest moved to roam Gerard's chest. His hand skimming under Gerard's top which was pushed up to his armpits. Frank slowly scrapped his poorly-varnished stubby nails down Gerard's chest.

 

Careful as to not nudge at the arm Gerard was moving to furiously stroke at himself; Frank moved his arm around it to grab at Gerard's soft hips. Rub his thumb up against the flesh which was in rolls. Gerard whined and thrust up against Frank as he grasped handfuls of his hip, squeezing and groping at the soft give of his pale flesh.

 

“Feels _so good_ ,” Gerard purred, moving his free hand to run through Frank's hair. The sunlight coming through the van window flickering on the blonde highlights amongst the brown curls.

 

With their pulse drumming in their ears, their laboured breaths, and the booming of the radio in the vans speakers; it was no surprise that neither of them noticed a phone ringing at the front end of the van. It would have gone unnoticed if the vibrating against Mikey's hip hadn't alerted him.

 

Pulling it out and flipping it open, Mikey shouted down the phone, “HELLO?!” Mikey waited but realised oh-so-soon that there was no possible way to hear the caller with the volume of the radio so high. “HANG ON A SECOND!” Mikey shouted, pulling the phone away from his ear to lean toward the front and tap on Brian's shoulder, “TURN IT DOWN FOR A BIT!”

 

Brian nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, and reaching out to the knob on the dashboard controls for the volume. With the noise at a reasonable level, Mikey winced at the now louder moans accompanied by a banging noise. Mikey put one finger in his ear and brought the phone up to the other, “Hello?” Mikey tried again at a reasonable volume.

 

“Mikey? Where _are_ you?” Came a confused voice down the phone.

 

Mikey pushed his finger harder in his ear when the caller's voice was accompanied with a breathy - _'so fucking tight Gee'_. “Who is this?” Mikey asked, frowning down at his lap as he tried to concentrate on what the caller was saying and not what was being chanted behind him.

 

“It's _me_... Ray. Where are you?” The caller – Ray – repeated, sounding equally confused.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mikey whispered, hand covering the speaker on the phone. Without thinking Mikey looked around him, his eyes catching on the movement of Frank's head as it moved back and forth. “Fuck!” Mikey spoke this time, turning back around and leaning toward Brian, “Shit, Brian! _Ray_! We left Ray at the fucking gas station!”

 

Mikey saw the shock flash in Brian's eyes through the mirror, and held on to his head-rest as the car took a quick swerve to the right. “Ahh! _Fuck_! Do that again!” Gerard screamed from the back of the van, the thump of whatever the fuck they were doing increasing.

 

Removing his hand from the speaker Mikey tried to speak as calmly as he could, “Ray? Uhh... sorry, we uhh... just had to go and... find something from the shop around the corner.” Mikey improvised, his eyes wide as he saw a sign for the truck stop they had just visited – 3 Miles.

 

Mikey could imagine Ray frowning standing outside the building as he said, “Is someone having _sex?_ ” Clearly managing to hear the – _now shouting_ – Gerard as he cursed on every 'bang' which was heard, the slapping of wet skin doing nothing to conceal it.

 

Mikey winced, looking over to see the grimace on Otter's face as he now had no distraction to the horrific sounds coming from the back of the van. “Frank and Gerard.” Was all Mikey said.

 

Ray seemed to understand and made a small _'oh'_ sound, probably reliving the times it has happened in the past, “A bit early in the day for them don't cha think?” Ray asked. It was barely mid-afternoon, and usually the moans and groans where kept for _after-dark-lets-keep-our-friends-awake_ move they liked to pull.

 

“ _Tell_ me about it. We'll be there soon man, gotta go!” Mikey rushed out, not waiting for a reply, he ended to call and leant forward to give Brian the signal to turn the volume up fully again.

 

On the back seat, Frank had lifted Gerard's legs to drape them over his shoulders holding them in place with his hands gripping at his lower thighs. The new angle caused Frank to thrust harder to keep up his rhythm, grunting every time his hips hitched forward. The new position was worth it though. Frank was hitting just the right spot within Gerard and he now had the perfect view to watch him come undone.

 

Gerard was snapping his head left and right, his long black hair tangling over his face as he squirmed around below Frank. He had let go of his dick when he felt a pooling in his stomach, letting his dick rest against his stomach; not yet wanting to come when Frank wasn't there yet. Instead he let both hands rub over his chest, grabbing fistfuls of himself. His fingernails digging into the flesh of his stomach.

 

When Gerard's eyes kept fluttering closed, he forced them open, training his eyes on Frank, watching as his eyes looked down on him, half closed and filled with lust. Every now and then, Frank would turn his head, licking and kissing at the inside of Gerard's knee.

 

Gerard groaned, letting one hand roam up to Frank's mouth. Sticking two fingers into his own mouth, Frank sucked two of Gerard's into his mouth and began licking at them. Swirling his tongue around the digits, as he moaned; his rhythm slowing but his thrusts getting harder and pushing deeper.

 

With both hands having fingers covered in saliva, Gerard moved them back to his chest. Slowly he rubbed his fingers over his nipples. Slow circles building up into little flicks. Gerard licked his lips, looking up through his lashes at Frank as he continues teasing himself. Frank groaned, pushing as far into Gerard as he could, using the back wall of the van to push off from.

 

Frank pushed down onto Gerard, folding his legs up against his chest. He grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face up to lick into his mouth. Teeth clashing together and tongues chasing each other, pushing and panting hard and fast into the others mouth.

 

“Fuck! So fucking _dirty_ Gee,” Frank growled, pushing his face into Gerard's neck, clamping his teeth around his pulse point and biting hard and his thrusts became erratic.

 

The car jolted to a halt, pushing Frank just a little further into Gerard on his thrust making him cry out and come between them. His legs tightening and twitching around Frank's shoulders, hands grasping in his hair, pulling him as close as they could manage.

 

Light flooded into the van, as the side door was open, and the sudden gust of cool air shivered down Frank's spine. The feeling of Gerard tightening around him, and the sudden touch of cool air was too much for Frank. Finally letting go, Frank thrust his hips pulling him forward on their own accord. A long, loud strangled moan escaped Frank. Gerard's throat doing little to muffle the cry over the sound of the still booming music. A few thrusts more and Frank was gasping as his orgasm pounded down on him in waves.

 

Before long the radio was down to a reasonable setting, and Frank and Gerard could hear Ray telling the guys in the front that he didn't mind being forgotten with what else was going on. Rolling clothes back on, they resumed their spot on the back seat, curling into each other and letting the thrum of the road beneath them lull them to sleep.


End file.
